


Teddy's Preparations

by viverl



Series: Teddy Lupin One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy's Preparations

The boy had bought roses, yellow roses for the dark red ones had imposed menacingly on him. 

Yellow was young Jamie's favourite colour. Teddy Lupin's juvenile face grimaced. He didn't like Valentine's Day but Victoire had given him so many subtle hints, he couldn't avoid the 14th of February. 

He made a mental note not to forget buying the little present he'd promised his godfather's son. The 7th year threw the bouquet mindlessly onto his bed in the head boy's quarters and searched through his messy gatherings for the sweets he'd bought at Honey Dukes. 

Lifting his Potions book a photograph fell on the ﬂoor. Teddy, today wearing Weasley-red hair and his mother's eye-colour, engrossed in his search did not notice. 

"Hah!" the youth exclaimed in triumph when he found the chocolate that he'd found to be on offer. Just then he noticed his foot standing on the photograph. 

Displeased with himself he picked the little picture with its moving inhabitants and smoothed the wrinkles out. His gaze fell on the people in the picture and his face softened. 

Carefully he placed it next to the framed one of his parents. Picking up the lightly tattered flowers and the just found sweets Teddy Lupin marched out of his room.

In the photograph 10-year old Jamie frolicked in his father's garden with a happily smiling Teddy.

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on 13 FEB 2008 for the first time.


End file.
